Gdy bóg jest rozdarty
by Minnoroshi
Summary: Mimo wielu niebezpieczeństw i problemów, z którymi Thorowi przyszło się zmierzyć, można powiedzieć, że jego życie jest całkiem udane, wypełnione rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Jednak brak pewnej osoby nie pozwala mu zaznać spokoju...


Od momentu zesłania Thora do Midgardu w jego życiu wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy. Zdobył serce Jane Foster, dołączył do Avengers, zyskując w ten sposób nie tylko cennych sojuszników, ale też wspaniałych przyjaciół, którzy byli dla niego niczym druga rodzina. Przeżył wiele przygód i, jak przystało na boga pijaństwa, jeszcze więcej dobrych imprez, choć  
z tych drugich nie pamiętał akurat za wiele. Można było powiedzieć, że jego życie było ciekawe i obfitowało w wiele radosnych chwil, mimo że niemal wielokrotnie mógł je już stracić.  
A jednak czasem czuł, że mu czegoś, KOGOŚ, brakowało do pełni szczęścia. Za dnia łatwo było mu o tym nie zastanawiać i rozproszyć natrętne myśli, okłamując siebie samego, że nie wie, co to za uczucie. Czasami Jane dostrzegała, że przed czymś ucieka, jednak nigdy nie powiedziała ani słowa. Był jej wdzięczny za to milczenie.

Jednak w nocy gdy leżał w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit, nie potrafił dalej siebie okłamywać. Tym czego mu brakowało był Loki. Znienawidzony we wszystkich wymiarach bóg kłamstwa, zdrajca Asgardu, jego nieznośny młodszy brat. Przekonał się na własnej skórze, jak podły i wyrachowany potrafi być nieważne, jak bardzo go ranił i ile razy zdradził, Thor nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zwyczajnie mu go brakowało. Tego oszusta, brata marnotrawnego. Kochał go całym sercem i czasem był o to na siebie zły. Nie rozumiał dlaczego w zasadzie go darzy takim uczuciem. Przecież na co dzień zwalczał ramię w ramię z Avengers takich jak on – ludzi okrutnych, kłamliwych, obłudnych, wyrachowanych, którzy za nic mają ludzkie życie. Miał w pogardzie wszystkich rzezimieszków i oszustów, i szczerze potępiał ich zachowanie. Dlatego w takie noce jak ta gdy uderzał go pęd własnych myśli i uczuć skutecznie tłumionych za dnia, czuł wściekłość i odrazę wobec samego siebie. Wiedział, że prawdziwy super bohater nie może sympatyzować z żadnym złoczyńcą, nawet jeśli był jego bratem. Wiedział, że czyni go to słabym i nieskutecznym w walce, przez co narażał nie tylko siebie, ale również bliskie mu osoby. Naprawdę wiedział jakie to niebezpieczne. A mimo to nie mógł znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco siły, aby nienawidzić Lokiego jak prawdziwego wroga. Próbował, ale po prostu nie potrafił.

W każdej innej sytuacji wzgardziłby kimś takim, kimś kto szerzy chaos i cierpienie. Ale Loki był członkiem rodziny. Wychowali się razem. Loki był jego towarzyszem zabaw i nieodłącznym wspólnikiem wszelkich psot i kłopotów, które sprowadzali na zamek jako młodziutcy książęta Asgardu. Thor naprawdę tęsknił za czasami dzieciństwa, kiedy wszystko było takie proste  
i łatwe, i jeszcze nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie zamieszkujący zamek patrzyli na jego brata ze źle ukrywaną pogardą. Nawet ich ojciec chociaż zawsze powtarzał, że dla niego obaj są równie godni asgardzkiego tronu, zdawał się faworyzować wojownicze zdolności Thora nad magiczne talenty Lokiego, którymi ten desperacko próbował zaimponować ojcu. Kiedy na wszelkich przyjęciach przyjaciele Odyna zawsze zachwycali się jego sylwetką wojownika, walecznością i szlachetnością, mówiąc mu, że w przyszłości zostanie na pewno świetnym królem, Thor przyjmował życzenia z uśmiechem i grzecznie dziękował. Jednak w środku ściskało go serce, gdyż tylko on zdawał się dostrzegać smukłą, przygarbioną sylwetkę brata.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał zwyczajnie ze swoją nieodgadnioną ponurą miną, ale Thor znał go zbyt wiele lat, żeby nie dostrzec smutku wymieszanego z obawą w jego zielonych oczach. W takich chwilach czuł, jakby ktoś miał mu wyrwać serce z piersi. Thor nigdy nie patrzył na niego z góry i chciał mu to wynagrodzić, nawet jeśli nie była to jego wina. Czasem udawało mu się wywołać uśmiech na zazwyczaj ponurej twarzy brata. Czasem potrafił wydobyć się z piersi Lokiego taki śmiech, że kogoś innego mogłoby zdziwić, że ten małomówny czarownik potrafi tak szeroko otworzyć usta. To były ich wspólne chwile małych radości. Jednak nieważne jak Thor chciał go uszczęśliwić, nie mógł sprawić, że wszyscy go akceptowali w całym zamku. Loki zresztą nie sprawiał wrażenia osoby, której specjalnie na tym zależało. Jego oszustwa i psoty były słynne w całym Asgardzie i chociaż darzono go szacunkiem należnym synowi Odyna, nikt nie chciał się z nim zadawać, w obawie, że stanie się jego następną ofiarą. Thor starał się przymykać oczy na wybryki swojego brata i traktował go jak równego sobie, nawet wtedy gdy było już wiadome, że to on obejmie tron i Asgardczycy przestali się kryć z prawdziwymi odczuciami wobec jego małomównego, dzikiego młodszego brata. Nawet wtedy Thor nie przestał go szanować i otaczać troską. Nie przestał go kochać nawet wtedy gdy dowiedział się, że jest naprawdę lodowym olbrzymem i synem Laufeya.  
I chociaż trudno było mu to przyznać przed samym sobą, kochał go również wtedy, gdy zdradził Asgard i zaatakował Midgard. Zawsze chciał wierzyć, że za kamiennym wyrazem twarzy Lokiego, za jego maską oszusta i cynika, kryje się po prostu wrażliwa, skrzywdzona istota. Dziś gdy o tym myślał, wydawało mu się, że może próbował sam siebie oszukać. Idealizował Lokiego. Być może ten nigdy nie musiał go zwodzić słodkimi słówkami i iluzją braterskiego oddania – tak naprawdę to właśnie on sam, Thor, najpierw okłamał samego siebie i wytworzył urojoną wersję prawdy. Loki dawał od początku jasne sygnały tego, kim jest i jakie ma zamiary, które rozumieli bez problemu wszyscy z jego otoczenia, tylko Thor nie chciał tego dostrzec. To była naprawdę gorzka ironia – ten jeden jedyny raz Loki powiedział prawdę, a on nie potrafił uwierzyć. Dlatego teraz musiał ponieść konsekwencje.

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że on, który włada Mjölnirem – młotem, który może unieść tylko ktoś godzien asgardzkiego tronu – może jednocześnie kochać wroga swojej ojczyzny? Dlaczego Odyn uznał go za swojego następcę, skoro jest za słaby, by stłumić w sobie przywiązanie do potwora, jakim stał się Loki? Thor często zastanawiał się, dlaczego nigdy go nie zabił, mimo że miał tyle okazji. Nawet wtedy gdy jego brat był obezwładniony i bezbronny, a on miał nad nim przewagę siłową i liczebną, nie potrafił po prostu unieść  
w górę Mjölnira i opuścić go na jego głowę. W ten sposób wyświadczyłby przysługę nie tylko sobie, ale wszystkim dziewięciu wymiarom. Jednak zamiast to zrobić, zawsze patrzył mu prosto w oczy i mówił: „Wciąż masz jeszcze szansę się zmienić". Loki nigdy jednak nie skorzystał z jego oferty. Zawsze wykorzystywał moment jego słabości (bo właśnie za to brał jego akt pojednania), by uciec z zasadzki. Wszystko się wtedy komplikowało od nowa. Potem wyrzucał sobie, że mimo to że miał wszelkie środki ku temu, by go zniszczyć nigdy nie był do tego zdolny i przez to musieli cierpieć niewinni. Zawsze tak się działo, nieważne gdzie poszedłby bóg kłamstw. Taki już był. Szkoda, że tego również nie potrafił dostrzec w porę.

A mimo to Thorowi go brakowało. Tak po prostu. Jakby Loki stanowił nierozerwalny element jego życia, część jego samego, bez której nie potrafił zaznać spokoju. I czuł to nawet teraz, kiedy Loki odszedł. Dokąd? Tego nie wiedział i zdawał sobie sprawę, że próżno byłoby go szukać – jego brat był mistrzem w zacieraniu za sobą śladów. Ukaże się w swoim czasie, kiedy tego zapragnie, o ile jeszcze żyje. Jeśli jednak było na odwrót i jego dusza rzeczywiście opuściła nie tylko Asgard, ale wszystkie dziewięć wymiarów, Thor wątpił, żeby za swoje uczynki poszedł do Valhalli. Rozumiał to nawet jako jego brat. Czasem Tony nazywał jego przywiązanie do Lokiego męczeńskim oddaniem. Thor by tego nie ujął w ten sposób. To prawda, cierpiał, czasem nawet bardzo. Cierpiał za każdym razem, kiedy chciał dać swojemu bratu szansę, a ten go odrzucał. I chociaż nigdy się nie wahał wyciągnąć do niego dłoń na zgodę, każda odmowa była tak samo bolesna. Nienawidził siebie, kiedy okazało się, że znowu dał mu się zwieść i przez to cierpią jego najbliżsi. To oni byli prawdziwymi męczennikami, ofiarami prowadzonych przez nich konfliktów i jego własnej słabości. Tego nie potrafił sobie najbardziej wybaczyć. Cały czas wyrzucał sobie przyczynienie się do cierpienia innych. Ale czy żałował danych Lokiemu szans i miłości, którą chciał go obdarować? Nieważne jak wielkie wyrzuty sumienia go gryzły, nie potrafił nawet przed samym sobą wyznać, że żałował.  
Z pewną ponurą ironią czuł, że nieważne jak będzie się zamęczał tymi myślami i tak następnym razem gdy, albo raczej – jeśli się spotkają, zrobi to samo. Już taki był – gdy Loki go ranił, czuł się taki oszołomiony i bezbronny, jakby w sercu otworzyła mu się rana, której nie potrafił zatamować. Jednak gdy mijało trochę czasu i zaczynała się goić, wybaczał w głębi duszy mu wszystkie przykrości, które mu sprawił i znowu był gotów oddać mu swoje serce na dłoni, o ile ten je tylko zechciał. W każdej próbie dotarcia do swojego brata zawierała się cała jego szczera wiara w to, że Loki naprawdę się poprawi i stanie lepszą osobą. Że może pewnego dnia jego uczucia dotrą do jego zlodowaciałego serca i przypomną mu jak się kocha. Że może właśnie on, Thor, będzie tym, który wskrzesi w Lokim tą ostatnią odrobinę dobra, która została głęboko ukryta na dnie jego duszy. Naprawdę w to wierzył. Ale czasami również wydawało mu się, że kiedyś ta wiara go zgubi.


End file.
